Jane Little's Journal
The journal you are about to read is the private story of Jane Little. Please keep that in mind as you read. Do not edit without permission from Snowgirl742. This is in third person and written like the short stories for Ever After High. Prologue: Time for a Rewrite Jane Little had been packed for a week now with the nicer of her clothes which she only wore at school. She had been hanging out with Uncle Robin,—he wasn’t really her uncle, but she grew up calling him that anyways—his son, Sparrow Hood, and her father, Little John that summer. They had been at the Sherwood Forest Merry Men Summer Camp. It was only the best place to practice their sword, bow and quarterstaff skills in preparation for story life of thieving from the rich and giving back to the poor. She had been going since she could lift a stick above her head. Today was the last day before returning to Ever After High and she had to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything that she would need. She had her mirror-pad playing Into the Woods on loop because it was so catchy. She looked around her room as she hummed to the song—she was pretty musical being the drummer of Sparrow’s Band. Which reminded her she needed her drumsticks or she would have make a new set—again. There was a knock on the door to the rhythm of the song which must be her dad since her mother would just come in. “Jane, Sparrow and the Merry Boys are here…” her dad called over the music which was quickly paused so her father didn’t need to shout which in turn was her dad’s cue he could enter. Her father was quite tall so he had to bend over to walk through the door out of habit instead of need since all the doors in their modest cabin were made to fit the tall man and his daughter, whom was close in height to the seven foot man. “They are downstairs in the kitchen trying to eat us out of house and home... Jane, can you please show them how a proper Merry Man is supposed to eat because your mother is in a giggle fit at the whole affair…” He winked at his daughter before adding, “Don’t forget to pack your formal dress your mother bought for you… even if it’s pink….” He teased his daughter. “Really wish she would stop pushing the jinx pink already…. When my story’s all about that Lincoln Green…” she said as she pulled her brown mane back into a spellbinding low side bun that resembled a flower and her Merry Men’s hat on top. She was embarrassed by her wild mane that was her hair so she kept it neatly tied back to keep the Merry Boys from seeing it. She walked downstairs with her father to the loud noise of boys eating messily. Merry Boys was the perfect words for them expect for Friar Todd, whom had more manners being a third year student then the rest to enjoy the quality of her mother’s cooking which was top notch in Jane’s opinion. “Hey guys, what brings you to my neck of the woods?” She asked as she sat down in a free chair. Sparrow Hood had his guitar with him as he nearly always did and swung it around for a loud ballads, but eyed Jane's father, whom just entered the room as well and thought better of it. He stood up and nodded towards the hallway which wasn’t normally his style. She nodded and walked out of earshot of her parents and the other boys or so she thought. He started playing the loud ballad that he had planned on singing in the kitchen, “JANE! YOU’RE OUT OF THE BAND! NO GIRLS IN THE MERRY MEN!” Jane eyes widened as her face grew as red as Sparrow’s hair and did the only thing that she could think of. She slapped Sparrow hard across the face and pointed towards the door, “OUT!” She screamed before storming upstairs and kicked hard against her bed which only hurt her foot instead. She could hear her father’s voice demand they all leave and tell Sparrow that he would inform his father what he did. She wasn’t even sure if it was just his band or the story as well, but right now she was too upset to care. She turned on some girly love songs which were saved for really bad days, which today just hocus-pocus itself into. She started packing again as she stopped to look at all the jinx pick outfits that her mother had in her closet. They were pretty, but did she really want to try something off page this book-to-school. There was only one person she was willing to ask and that was her best friend forever after, Darling Charming. She grabbed her mirror-phone and scrolled to her story-phone it only took three rings to get her to answer, “Hey Darling….. I… need your help…. I….Oh yeah I can turn off the music—sorry.” Jane quickly turned it off before repeating herself. “…I want to rewrite myself…” This got Darling’s attention as she asked for the whole story before they began the rewrite. After a quick recap which Darling agreed that Sparrow was a jerk and didn't deserve a second in command as hexcellent as Jane. "So I have all these outfits that my mom bought that are jinx pink...." she trailed off as Darling made a noise about the color she was more of a purple girl like Jane was a green girl so it made total sense, "How much do you think it would cost to get them recolored? Because some of these are quite pretty...." she said ignoring the color while looking at the outfits. The ball gown was the only thing that she could question because what hero-girl really could pull off this puffy thing. “Bring them and we will see if we can rewrite their design, but we are for sure going on a shopping trip… I know this is going to take forever after, but we are rewriting a whole new you plus I bet you don’t have a legacy outfit yet… Well an updated version, I should say.” Darling told the Merry Girl over the mirror-phone. Jane listened and packed them along with her normal green. She hoped that this change wouldn’t change her destiny too much. It wasn’t like she would be forgetting her story just editing her appearance just a little. What would this chapter be like? Would she end up forgetting her destiny for something a little more proper or would everything be the same as it was before? Chapter One Chapter Two Category:Diaries